1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to power systems, and in particular to power conversion devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Single-Phase Full-Bridge (FB) Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) power converters are widely used in many solar systems and uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems. There is an ever-increasing demand to increase the efficiency and reduce the size and complexity of such converters. Accordingly, various approaches using low-loss wide-bandgap devices, high frequency processes, advanced cooling systems, and advanced magnetic components have been proposed posed to reduce the size of known power converters, and in particular, FB PWM inverters.